


An Unstapable Flame

by Halogril2222



Category: Love - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, cheating - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halogril2222/pseuds/Halogril2222
Summary: A woman around the age of 23 namedSamantha Purse, she lives in a small apartment complex in Michigan and Samantha doesn't like noise. All she wants is peace and quiet but that doesn't happen in an apartment so she is always unhappy. One day the noise was starting to anger her so she took matters into her own hands. She went next door neighbor and she knocked on the door and soon enough the door opened and and the person standing behind it was a guy around in his mid 30's and had dark brown hair and blue eyes, he wasn't wearing a shirt so his chest was out in the open showing off his 8 pack abs and when Samantha saw him she couldn't take her eyes off of him.
Relationships: (Samantha Purse, Chandler Criscros), Christopher couch). (Brittany Michael, Marcus Fair well). (Raelynn Purse, Mark Freelander). (Martiny Kiddel





	An Unstapable Flame

~Chapter One~  
(Samantha p.o.v)  
When I saw him I couldn't take my eyes off of him. We were looking into each other's eyes until he started talking. "Uh hey are you ok your drooling" and I blushed brightly and wiped the drool off my chin and cleared my throat and said "uh hello I live next door too you and was wondering if you could turn the noise down a bit I have work tomorrow and I need to sleep" and he said "yeah sure" and I thanked him and started walking back to my apartment when he said "what's your name" and I came back with "well what's yours" and he replied with "Christopher couch" and I said "my name is Samantha Purse" and then some women came to the door saying "baby who's at the door" and saw me and asked"and you are" and I said "my name is Samantha and you are" and she said "my name Brittany Michael" and Chris said "nice to meet you Samantha" and I said"likewise" and walked to my apartment door. Once inside I noticed my heart was beading rapidly and put my hand to my chest to try and calm it down. I over heard them and heard yells of who is she and why was she talking to you I thought you only had eyes for me along with him saying I was just the neighbor asking if we could turn the noise down and it went on for a while until I heard silence and just went to bed 'cause I had work tomorrow and it was already 9pm.

I got up the next morning for work, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair and ate some leftover chicken and left my apartment and saw Chris coming out of his apartment and asked "we're you off too" and Chris said " I'm off to work, you" and I said "same here, well I hope you get there safely" and Chris said "same to you Sam" and walked away and I walked to my car and started leaving for work when all of the sudden Brittany came storming to my car demanding that I talk to her so I rolled down my window and said "what do you want" and she said "I need you to stop talking to my boyfriend" and I came back with "if I want to talk to him I can because he isn't your property, he can talk to whoever he wants" and she came back with "actually he became my property when he started our relationship so yes he is my property" and I said " well you can't stop me from talking to him or even looking at him so screw off" and drove away leaving Brittany behind fumming.  
-TimeSkip-  
As I got back home I went straight for the shower because working at a restaurant isn't easy so I took a nice long shower and went to the kitchen to make me some dinner and went to bed.  
I woke up saturday morning to fighting from next door silently cursing to myself and got out of bed, went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and my hair, went to the kitchen to make some breakfast and went to the living room to watch TV but kept hearing yelling and fighting and just signed but stopped when I heard Brittany saying "I don't want you talking to Samantha anymore" and Chris said "I can if I want to" and she said "um your only aloud to talk to me and my friends" and Chris said "I'm done I need to get out of here" and I hear a door open and close and a knock on my door so I walk over to the door and open it to see Chris standing there wanting to come in so I did and we sat on my couch and he started talking saying "have you ever been in a relationship with someone who treats you like your nothing" and I replied with "I've never been in a relationship before" and he said " have you ever thought about it before" and I said "yes I have at times" and Chris started talking about how when Brittany became friends with this group of rich people she became a self proclaim bitch and I asked him "do you love her" and Chris replied with "honestly I don't know anymore like I loved her at first before she met her friends now I don't know" and I said "if your not sure then it's not real love anymore, you fell out of love with her" and Chris said " you wanna know something, none of my friends at work have ever gave this kinda talk advice thing to me it's honestly nice to hear" and I said "I'm glad" and smiled and he smiled too.  
The rest of the day went normal until I heard knocking so I opened the door only to see Chris again wanting to come so I let him in.  
Once he got in he sat at the dinner table and said "can we talk" and I said "sure" and went to make some dinner for the both of us and said "what do you want to talk about" and Chris said "I think Brittany is cheating on me because I overheard her talking to some guy and she was calling him baby" and I said "yeah that sounds like cheating a bit to me" so Chris said" what should I do confront her or catch her in the act" and I said "catch her in the act because if you confront her she's going to try and deny it" and finished making the food and gave Chris some of it and he started eating with me and said "oh my god this is incredible" and I said "thanks but don't you make good food" and he said "no I don't I haven't been making anything we just order take-out" and I said "that's not good for your health you know" and he said "yeah I know but Brittany doesn't at all, all she does all day is text and/or talk to her little group of "friends" and I never have time between I'm either at work or I'm at a meeting for a business I'm apart of" and I said "ah ok how's that coming along" and Chris said "it's coming around nicely" and I said "well that's good to hear" and Chris said "yeah".


End file.
